Midwayan Declaration of war on AIL and FNR
On March 11th, 2011 the Union of Midway declared war on the National Revolutionary Front and Anti-Infidel League of the Islamic Resistance and thereby isseuing the Midwayan Declaration of war on AIL and FNR. The declaration officially marked the Union of Midway's entry into the Jihad War of the United States of JBR on the pro-JBRican side. The declaration also made a plea to STOP nations to declare war on FNR and AIL and their potential allies and a warning to FNR and AIL for their actions. It was announced in a publicly televised speech 1 hour after the signing. The Midwayan military was deployed and the OCI was given search warrants for multiple suspected members of FNR and AIL members. Text of Declaration Declaration of War A Declaration of War from the Union of Midway on the Anti-Infidel League of the Islamic Resistance and Fronte Nazionale Rivoluzionario The Union of Midway has recently faced a threat from an organization known as Fronte Nazionale Rivoluzionario, or the National Revolutionary Front, also known as FNR. They have attacked civilians, politicians and soldiers alike. We have always considered them a threat to national security, but after recent spy reports on them we cannot let them free anymore. Within the spy reports was an announcement from FNR to their general membership that: * They will pursue a friendly relationship with a terrorist organization known as the Anti-Infidel League of the Islamic Resistance, or AIL * As a act of good faith towards AIL they will condemn anything and everything that is Anti-Islam * Intentions to expand operations into the United States of JBR We cannot let this go ignored, and with many citizens calling for military action against FNR and their allies, we hereby declare war on FNR. As for their new-found friends, AIL, they have conducted operations against our allies and made friends with our enemies. We shall listen to the cries of our people, and will not let AIL's actions go ignored as well. That is why we declare war on AIL as well, thus entering the Jihad War of the United States of JBR on the pro-JBRican side. We urge STOP to hear the cries of both the citizens of JBR and Midway. Both AIL and FNR have openly showed hostility not only towards us and JBR, but to our allies as well. That includes you. We will not tolerate organizations that wish to pain or oppress people. Despite the fact that we believe peace is preferable to war, history as proven to us in the PB-NpO War that sometimes war is unavoidable. Signed: Zabuza Hashimoto, Emperor Ulysses Lee, President Zhou Guofeng, Head of OSS Hua Enlai, Head of OCI Yamazaki Shigeru, Chairman of the Legislative Branch Dmitry Gryzlov, Chairman of the Judicial Branch To those in AIL and FNR, your days are numbered. Your acts of terrorism have not gone ignored. To AIL, your "Muslim Theocracy" is not desired by the people of JBR, and the current procamapublic is what is desired. You cannot force a Muslim theocracy on those that do not want it, especially by killing innocents. To FNR, you go against nearly every belief the people of Midway hold dearest. You claim that a single-party totalitarian state is fit for Midway, you are wrong. The people desire the current government, that has been proven multiple times in the past. To both, when you deliberately declare war it is not a act of religion, no. We believe in Freedom of Religion. Neither is it a political act, as we believe in many political freedoms. By inflicting harm on others, particularly innocents, you are committing barbaric acts that must not go unpunished. May god have mercy on us all, for we did not want it to come to this.